This invention relates generally to a device for aligning the pulleys of a belt drive system. In the past, these pulleys have been aligned by the use of a cord line or a straight edge to indicate center alignment. Measurements must be taken accurately at four points on the pulleys; at the top, bottom and each side of the pulleys. Angular alignment requires the use of specialized gauges and instruments. These methods were less than completely satisfactory; since they are time consuming, are prone to inaccuracy, and unreliable because an adjustment of one alignment may cause the other alignments to change. Furthermore, these alignment procedures are relatively costly and require specially trained people.
In my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 31,327 filed Apr. 18, 1979, I disclose an alignment tool for aligning belt drive pulleys along their vertical and horizontal centerlines as well as providing angular alignment. This device utilizes mechanical linkages and is relatively inexpensive, quick, and does not require the use of specially trained operators. In this application I disclose another device utilizing optical means to align the pulleys of a belt drive system.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, a device for aligning the pulleys of a belt drive is provided. The device includes first and second members releasably attachable to each of the pulleys. A target is attached to one member, the target includes horizontal and vertical alignment markings. An optical viewer is attached to the other member. The optical viewer also includes horizontal and vertical alignment markings. When both pulleys are horizontally, vertically and angularly aligned, the markings on the viewer and the target will be seen superimposed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an optical device for aligning the pulleys of the belt drive system.
It is another object of this invention to provide an alignment device for belt drive pulleys that is simple and relatively quick to use.
It is another object of this invention to provide an alignment device for belt drive pulleys that may be used by relatively unskilled operators.
It is another object of this invention to provide an alignment device for belt drive pulleys that is accurate.
Still other objects of this invention will become apparent upon a reading of the detailed specification to follow.